


When The Sun Shines Again

by CaptainCricket



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, I wrote this on my phone so my grammar probably sucks, It's so predictable i just wanted to write this, No ships just lots of love, Okay maybe background starmora but cmon, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Reunion Fic, Then he is happy, infinity war denial, thor is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCricket/pseuds/CaptainCricket
Summary: Post Avengers Infinity War part 2 reunion. It's probably been written a million times but I wanted to add my 2 cents. Here's a sad but happy Thor-centric reunion fic.Very short, very sweet. What we deserve.





	When The Sun Shines Again

As they each return to their companions, the God of Thunder watches from the sideline with a mix hope and sadness in his eyes. He watches as the spiderboy races to hug a battleworn man of iron. He watches as the Captain pulls the man with the metal arm into an embrace. He watches as the sweet rabbit starts to weep at the sight of tree. The starlord pulls the green woman into a desperate, but romantic kiss. Thor watches all of this, but at every passing inute his smile grows weaker and he soon could no longer bear to watch the reunion of his fellow avengers.  
Thor realises that his vision had become blurry from the tears that were building in his eyes. Or well, eye. The mechanical eye the rabbit provided Thor had since malfunctioned from the electrical charges Thor's lightning produced. It was now safely tucked in a small pouch Thor kept on his belt, along with one of Loki's tiny knives.  
If Loki were alive he would mock the sentiment.

"Your majesty?" The Valkyrie, Brünhillde, had approached him from behind, placing a gentle, calloused hand on his bicep. Thor glanced over his shoulder at her as she spoke.  
"Asgard is waiting. Shall we go home?"  
Thor nodded then turned once more to watch his friends. For once in his long life, Thor did not wish to make after-battle merriment. It seemed that he was finally feeling his millennium old age.  
The Captain had noticed Thor's absence and was looking through the crowd of Wakandans and Avengers. Thor decided that he would rather leave with his people before having to awkwardly say his goodbyes and explain why he is leaving.  
He was about to turn when a far too familiar voice interjected.  
"Your majesty."  
Thor didn't turn this time. Instead he felt a bittersweet grin stretch across his face as he closed his eyes. The laughter began deep in his stomach until he was bellowing louder than a bidgesnipe.  
Loki was chuckling as well as he moved to stand infront of his brother. Thor felt as if his body was floating above the clouds. The Norns had brought his brother back to him. Or at least, Loki was up to his usual trickery and had faked his death once again. Thor did not care in the slightest. He simply wound his arms around his brother's lean frame, as Loki wrapped his around Thor's waist, and pulled him into the longest hug the two had ever shared. Thor supposed Loki needed it as much as he did, when he felt a small amount of wetness seep through his underarmour. Neither said a word, for there was nothing to say. The had nothing but each other now, and that was enough.


End file.
